


What to Do (to You)

by Mooifyourecows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Is that a thing, M/M, but with feelings, i don't really know what you expect from me, it's smut, soft smut, soft smut that gets rough, sorry it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/pseuds/Mooifyourecows
Summary: Sitting at the table, idly observing the screen of his phone with his chin nestled in the palm of one hand, was none other than Mister "Never Gonna Fuckin’ Happen (No Matter How Hard You Pine.)"It had to be a mistake.Because there was no way that Iwaizumi’s blind date was his roommate.





	What to Do (to You)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this started off as a wholesome idea.

“Iwa-chan I’m going out!”

“Whatever,” Iwaizumi’s eyes stayed glued to the television screen as his roommate turned their dorm upside down on his way out the door.

“Aren’t you going to ask where I’m going?”

Iwaizumi didn’t need to ask. It was the same every time. He was probably meeting up with the guy from his Sociology class. The tall one with the massive eyebrows who always smirked at Iwaizumi like he knew something he shouldn’t.

Iwaizumi didn’t like that guy.

“Don’t wake me up when you get back,” he called and unmuted the television.

Oikawa let out an indignant huff, “Fine. Don’t wait up for me. If all goes well, I won’t be back until late. Or back at _all,_ if you know what I mean. Ah, who am I kidding? Of course you don’t, brutish prude.”

Iwaizumi’s lips twitched but he didn’t have the time to bite out a reply before the door was closing behind his mouthy roommate.

As soon as he was gone, Iwaizumi switched off the television and sat up to check his blinking phone on the coffee table.

**_From: Takahiro_ **

_earth to hajime_

_u have 30 min to show up_

_dont u dare be late_

_or else ill tell ur date how u cried like a lil bitch at graduation_

Iwaizumi scowled and typed out a quick reply.

 

**_To: Takahiro_ **

_so did u jackass_

_ill be there in 15_

He climbed to his feet and groaned, stretching his arms over his head. The night hadn’t even begun and he was already regretting giving Hanamaki permission to set him up on this stupid blind date. Just what the hell had he been thinking?

Oh right.

He hadn’t been thinking at all.

He had been drunk out of his mind and feeling sorry for himself, a twenty-one year old uni student with one foot out of the closet, crushing hopelessly on his bratty- and painfully straight- roommate.

Iwaizumi supposed he deserved the torture. That was what he got for having such terrible taste. Sure, Oikawa was attractive, that fact was undeniable, and had sent Iwaizumi reeling into a gay existential crisis for the first few weeks of their cohabitation, but _god_ he was a pain in the ass. And not even in the good way.

 _He’s not all bad,_ Iwaizumi thought stubbornly as he hopped into the shower, shedding clothes along the way. _He’s got good qualities too. It’s not that strange that I’m still grossly pining after him._

The scent of Oikawa’s various hair products still hung thick in the steamy air and he closed his eyes and turned the faucet on, letting the water run over him, the smells surround him.

_He smells good._

Iwaizumi opened his eyes and reached for his body wash, resisting the urge to use Oikawa’s just to remain covered in his scent for the rest of the night.

 _Playing volleyball with him is fun_ , he went on as he lathered himself up. _And his obsession with sci-fi is cute._

He scrubbed shampoo through his short hair and then rinsed.

_He’s smart. And being around him is… nice._

Iwaizumi stared at the wall for a few seconds before shaking his head, sending soapy water droplets flying. Why was he trying so hard to defend him? This was the time he should be badmouthing him, hyping himself up for his date, validating his decision to finally move the fuck on from his dead-end crush on a guy who was not only totally out of his league but also very, incredibly, painfully uninterested.

Iwaizumi shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He toweled himself dry with a scowl.

Oikawa was almost grossly straight. Had to be. He had girls dropping like flies with a single smile. He was constantly surrounded by them, and always looked more than pleased by the attention. A guy playing in Iwaizumi’s court wouldn’t spend as much time encouraging the female masses to adore him like Oikawa did.

Iwaizumi wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to his room. He had already decided that he wouldn’t nurse his stupid crush anymore. There was no logic in hoping for something that was impossible. It would only end in disappointment, and Iwaizumi wasn’t interested in being disappointed.

He was interested in dinner.

He was interested in getting laid.

And he no longer cared who, just so long as he had _someone_ underneath him by the end of the night.

He dressed quickly, bringing out the shirt and jeans that Hanamaki had demanded he wear, even though they were uncomfortably tight. Oikawa had actually forbidden him from wearing the pants once before, claiming that it “wasn’t fair”, whatever _that_ meant.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not goin’ on a date with Oikawa then,” he grumbled as he squatted down low, testing the stretch of the denim with a wince.

They were too tight. And he was going to be uncomfortable all night, but oh fuckin’ well. He went back to the bathroom to finish his meager preparations for the date and then left, grabbing a grey jacket on the way through the door.

It took less than five minutes to arrive at his destination, the diner being on the corner of the same street as the university dormitories. Iwaizumi typically avoided that particular restaurant, preferring to travel across the city than risk awkwardly running in to a classmate. He was well aware that going on a blind date- with a _man_ \- at a place where meeting someone he knew was highly likely was dangerous and definitely not a good idea, but Hanamaki hadn’t listened to reason when he had complained.

“Don’t be such a fucking baby. Won’t you want to be close to home so that you can get to banging quicker? Public transport is a total boner killer, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi hadn’t initially planned on taking his date back to his place, but now that Oikawa was out for the night, that option was suddenly on the table.

That was assuming the date went well, of course.

He wasn’t sure if he was looking for anything serious at the moment, but was willing to keep that door open, just in case he and his date really hit it off. That was an issue to be explored at a later time though. Tonight, he just wanted to release some of the pent-up sexual frustration that ached in his gut every time he caught a glimpse of Oikawa roaming around their dorm in boxer briefs and little else. Seriously, it was like the guy was taunting him. Flaunting everything Iwaizumi wanted but couldn’t have.

It was cruel.

“You’re late.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He approached Hanamaki where he waited just outside the diner, arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m not,” Iwaizumi countered. “There’s still ten minutes before I was supposed to show up.”

“You said you’d be here in fifteen minutes. It’s been twenty. So you’re late.”

“Whatever.”

Hanamaki let it drop with a hum. He lowered his arms to his sides, corner of his mouth ticking up in a smirk of which Iwaizumi had learned to be wary.

“He’s already inside,” he said and clapped him on the shoulder. “Are you excited to meet your soulmate?”

Iwaizumi scoffed and carded his fingers through his hair, suddenly wishing he had spent a little more time on it back at the dorm.

“Soulmate my ass,” he grumbled.

“And what a nice ass it is,” Hanamaki slapped the seat of his pants and Iwaizumi retaliated with a punch to his shoulder. Hanamaki didn’t react to the blow, though he turned the shoulder away from his reach in case he decided to hit him again.

“So what are we waiting for, then?” Iwaizumi asked. “Are you going to introduce me to him or what?”

“Or what.” Hanamaki opened the door and nodded at the inside, “Good luck.”

Iwaizumi scowled, “You’re not going in with me?”

“My job is done.”

“How the fuck will I know who he is?”

“Go table to table asking if anyone ordered a good plowing?”

Iwaizumi pulled his fist back for another punch and Hanamaki skittered behind the door.

“Okay!” he peeked around at him. “You’re no fun, Hajime. He’s at the table near the back left corner. Can’t miss him. Good lookin’ dude wearing blue.”

Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed his eyes, “God I hate you so much sometimes.”

“Oh shit, only sometimes? Sweet.”

Iwaizumi gave him a glare and crossed the threshold into the restaurant.

“Have fun,” Hanamaki sang after him. “Make sure to tell me all the dirty details of the boning later, okay?”

Iwaizumi flipped him off over his shoulder and Hanamaki chuckled darkly.

Inside the diner, Iwaizumi hesitated. Up until then, he had been fairly calm. But now that he was actually there… mere meters away from the date he never wanted to meet in the first place… his nerves imploded.

Why was he there?

Why did he ever agree to this?

It was such a bad idea.

It was a terrible idea to go on a date- with a _man_ \- at the diner so close to his dorms. It was a terrible idea to trust Hanamaki and that sly smirk. It was a terrible idea to wear these pants that were too tight. It was a terrible idea to think that he was ready for this. He would never be ready for this. He wasn’t ready to date.

He wasn’t ready to give up on his fruitless crush.

Iwaizumi inhaled deeply and let it out.

_Just survive._

_Worry about that tomorrow._

He headed towards the back of the diner, eyes shifting uncomfortably from left to right, searching the faces that surrounded him for anyone familiar. Luckily, the only people out seemed to be older couples smiling at each other over pie or the occasional tired university student falling asleep in a pile of French fries. Iwaizumi supposed that made sense. It was a Friday night, after all. Most of the people he knew would be at a bar or club downtown. Maybe there was some sort of party going on somewhere. That was probably where Oikawa and his friend were at the moment, flirting with pretty girls and drinking way too much. He’d probably return to the dorm hungover or still drunk, whiny and begging Iwaizumi to sacrifice his Saturday in order to take care of him.

And Iwaizumi would.

Because he was somehow disgustingly soft for the idiot, against his better judgment.

Iwaizumi huffed.

_Stop thinking about him._

_You’re on a date with someone else._

_The last thing on your mind should be…_

Iwaizumi drew to a stop as his eyes fell on the far back corner of the diner.

_You’ve gotta be shitting me._

Sitting at the table, idly observing the screen of his phone with his chin nestled in the palm of one hand, was none other than Mister "Never Gonna Fuckin’ Happen (No Matter How Hard You Pine.)"

It had to be a mistake.

Because there was no way that Iwaizumi’s blind date was his roommate.

_Oikawa’s straight._

_He’s straight._

_He likes girls._

_He_ dates _girls._

_… his shirt is fuckin’ blue._

Fury ripped through Iwaizumi and he rubbed at his mouth.

Was this some sort of sick joke? How did Hanamaki pull this shit off? Was Oikawa in on it? Playing along with Hanamaki’s cruelty in order to humiliate Iwaizumi?

Or was he just another victim, expecting to meet with a pretty girl and instead getting stuck with Iwaizumi instead?

Iwaizumi clenched his teeth and strode in the direction of the table, deciding to find out for himself.

He dragged out the chair across from Oikawa and sat down heavily, slamming an elbow on the table.

“A blind date? Are you fuckin’ kidding me, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa’s head jerked up, his phone slipping out of his hand and clattering on the tablecloth. His eyes widened and his mouth flapped.

“I-Iwa-chan! What… what are you…” His eyes darted around the diner anxiously. “What are you doing here?” his voice lowered to a hoarse whisper.

Iwaizumi leaned back in his chair.

“I never thought the guy who thinks the literal sun shines out of his ass would be so desperate that he’d actually go on a blind date,” he said, pressing for a confession of foul play.

Oikawa’s face reddened.

“Why do you care? Last time I checked, you weren’t in charge of my love life.”

“Love life?” Iwaizumi scoffed. “Is that what you call it?”

“What else would I call it?”

A plucky waitress in a green apron flounced up to the table and smiled brightly.

“Good evening!” she greeted them. “Can I get you started off with some drinks?”

“Coffee,” Iwaizumi said.

“Of course!” she turned to Oikawa.

“Just bring me something with alcohol in it,” he said. "I don't care what."

“Uh… certainly! I’ll have those right out for you.”

The waitress left and Oikawa glared across the table at Iwaizumi, “Would you please leave?”

“Why would I do that?”

Oikawa’s gaze flitted across the diner once more and he checked his phone.

“Because I’m supposed to be meeting someone and I don’t want you to be here when he—” Oikawa’s eyes widened again and he sputtered out, “Whe-when my date shows up.”

Iwaizumi gulped.

He watched quietly as Oikawa straightened his hair, refusing to make eye contact.

The waitress returned shortly with their drinks. She set them down and smiled, not reading- or at least ignoring- the tense atmosphere of the table.

“Are you two ready to order? Or need a few more minutes?”

At first, neither of them answered her. Oikawa was still looking anywhere but at Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi looked only at him.

“We’ll need a few minutes,” Iwaizumi finally said and the waitress excused herself once more.

Oikawa lifted his drink to his lips and downed about half of the golden liquid. He set it down and said, “Can you just leave?”

“Not really.”

Oikawa glared at him and opened his mouth to argue, but realization finally turned his features slack.

“Wait…”

Iwaizumi sipped his coffee.

“Are you… my date?”

He hummed and set the cup down. “What, did you think I ran into you here by chance? Or that I was so bored that I’d actually spend my Friday following you around?”

Oikawa covered his eyes with a hand and Iwaizumi momentarily wondered if he was upset.

But then he remembered it was Oikawa.

“I’m going to fucking _kill_ Mattsun,” he hissed.

“Kill Takahiro while you’re at it,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“Takahiro?” Oikawa removed the hand from his eyes and blinked at him. “You mean… that pink haired brat who has been practically attached to Mattsun’s hip this past month?”

Iwaizumi’s eyelid twitched, “He’s been _what_?”

“Those bastards set us up,” Oikawa’s lips curled into a sneer.

“It would seem so.”

Oikawa was silent for a second before his gaze flicked up and met his eyes.

“Wait…” he hesitated. “If they set you up on this blind date with _me_ then that would mean you’re—”

“Severely disappointed.”

Oikawa fell silent and Iwaizumi gulped his scalding coffee, hoping the burning liquid would burn him to the core and melt him from the inside out. Oikawa grabbed his glass and downed the rest of his drink before thrusting to his feet and rounding the table.

“I’m out of here,” he muttered as he passed.

But Iwaizumi wasn’t ready to drop it, apparently.

He stood and dug his wallet out of his jacket. He tossed a few bills on the table for the two drinks and followed after his pissy date. He stayed a few steps behind him, staring at the back of his head at the perfectly shaped wisps of chestnut hair. They were halfway down the block before Oikawa snapped out a terse,

“Stop _following_ me.”

“I live this direction too, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa huffed. “Can’t you go somewhere else for the night?”

“Can’t you?”

“Why should I?”

“Why should _I?_ ”

“Because you’re a jackass.”

“And you’re a drama queen. What’s new?”

They didn’t speak again until they were back at their dorm, quietly discarding their shoes in the entryway. Oikawa yanked his jacket off of his arms and tossed it to the floor. Iwaizumi bit back the urge to scold him and removed his own.

“I’m going to bed,” Oikawa said and stomped in the direction of his room. “Don’t talk to me for the rest of the night!”

“Fine,” Iwaizumi strode in the opposite direction and disappeared into his room a few seconds after Oikawa’s door slammed shut.

Iwaizumi rested against the door, head leaning back, eyes closed.

Just what the hell had come over him? He was acting like a feral bastard, spitting anger at his roommate that he- surprisingly- didn’t deserve. It wasn’t Oikawa’s fault that the night had turned out this way, after all. He was just another victim of Hanamaki’s and Matsukawa’s stupid prank.

Iwaizumi wasn’t even angry at Oikawa in the first place.

He was angry at himself.

With a grunt of frustration, he pushed away from the door and went to his bed. He flopped down on the mattress and rolled to his back. His legs and hips strained against the fabric of his pants and he growled and freed the button and zipper to give himself the extra room.

He stared up at the ceiling, glaring at the light cast from the street lamp outside his window.

How could he let this happen?

First, he couldn’t believe that he had been dumb enough to fall for Hanamaki’s trick. He couldn’t believe he had let Oikawa find out about his romantic interest towards the same sex after so long of closely guarding the secret. He couldn’t believe that he had taken his frustrations out on him instead of hunting Hanamaki down and kicking his ass into the next dimension.

He couldn’t believe he was harboring some feeble semblance of _hope_ in the very pit of his gut that there might be some shred of a possibility that his crush wasn’t as hopeless as he had formerly thought.

Oikawa had been expecting to meet a man in that diner.

So he was gay then?

Or… bi?

Maybe he was just curious… looking to experiment.

_Experiment with me._

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and draped an arm over them.

_Don’t meet up with some random guy when I’m right here._

Just what the hell was he supposed to do now?

The door suddenly slammed open, bouncing off of the wall with a loud _crack_.

Iwaizumi flinched and lifted his arm from his eyes. He glanced at Oikawa as he strode inside, red faced and panting.

“No! You know what? I’m not done talking about this!” he kicked a volleyball across the room and it bounced off of the wall and took out a stack of textbooks on Iwaizumi’s desk.

Iwaizumi slowly sat up and turned towards him, setting his feet on the floor.

“Since when are you _gay_?” Oikawa snapped and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re gay _and_ going on blind dates? I didn’t know you were even interested in dating! I didn’t know either of these things!” His eyes flicked down to Iwaizumi’s unbuttoned pants and then away. “Here I thought we’ve actually gotten close… we’ve been roommates for a whole year now! But you’ve kept this kind of thing from me? Am I really that untrustworthy?” His eyes darted to his pants and away again. “And… and… how dare you get mad at me tonight! It’s not my fault those shitheads set us up! You didn’t need to be _rude._ ”

Iwaizumi watched his anxious gaze flicker to his pants and then to some random spot in the room like a flame in the breeze. His mouth went dry.

“And saying you’re disappointed because I was your date,” Oikawa’s fingers tightened in the sleeves at his biceps. “What nerve! Anyone would be _thrilled_ to go on a date with me! But instead you treat me like trash like you’re above me and were expecting someone _better_ —”

Iwaizumi stood and Oikawa jumped, shoulders rising up towards his ears.

“And what about you?” Iwaizumi said, voice low. He stalked towards him and Oikawa took two hasty steps backwards. “You didn’t seem all that excited to see _me_ either.”

Oikawa scoffed, “Of course I wouldn’t be—”

“And just why were _you_ on a blind date with another man anyway?” Iwaizumi backed him up further. “Whatever happened to your fangirls? Looking to try something new for a change?”

Oikawa’s shoulders met the wall to the left of the door and Iwaizumi moved close.

“Suddenly interested in playing a more dangerous game?” Iwaizumi’s voice dipped ever lower, his eyes boring into Oikawa’s as his larger- albeit shorter- body forced him back.

Oikawa’s gaze flicked again down to the front of his pants and Iwaizumi pressed his hand to the wall over his right shoulder.

Oikawa sucked in a sharp breath and said in a rush, “Who said it’s sudden?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed.

“Maybe I’ve been playing this game for a while now.”

Iwaizumi clenched his teeth and let out a slow breath.

“Well,” he said slowly. “Then I guess we aren’t as close as either of us thought after all.”

Oikawa hesitated. “I… guess not.”

Iwaizumi’s fingers curled against the wall, and he wanted to kiss him. It was a god awful idea and would only end in disaster. But his lips were right there. His body was right there. And he wasn’t moving to escape. Despite the aggression in Iwaizumi’s stance, just about pinning him to the wall, Oikawa didn’t make a single attempt to leave.

And that had to mean _something_.

It was Oikawa’s eyes sliding down to his opened pants yet again that finally made the decision for him.

Iwaizumi fisted a hand in the front of Oikawa’s shirt and dragged him forward and down into his mouth, their lips crushing together. He forced his tongue in, desperate to get a taste before he was rejected. He expected Oikawa to shove him away, maybe give him a well-deserved punch to the nose and then flee, but instead, his hands reached up and cupped his face, fingers digging in to the tender skin behind his ears. His tongue met and slid against his eagerly, his lips parting for easier access.

Iwaizumi’s fingers tightened in his shirt and his other hand buried in the hair at the back of his head. He didn’t even know how long he had wanted to run his fingers through this hair. Maybe since the second he had seen it? Or the first time he saw it untouched by hair products, hanging loose at his neck and accompanied with the whine of, “Stop staring! I’ll fix it in a minute!” He didn’t know when it started, but now there he was, tangling his fingers in the chestnut locks and they were softer than he had ever dreamed. His lips were softer than he had ever dreamed. His tongue was sweeter, more welcoming, more torturous than he had ever dreamed. Iwaizumi had entertained thousands of fantasies about kissing Oikawa, but none of them lived up to the real thing. His entire body turned hot and desperate and he never wanted to stop. If given the chance, he wouldn’t stop.

But he stopped.

He shoved Oikawa back against the wall, tugging his hair and breaking the connection between their mouths. Oikawa’s hands retreated from his cheeks and he stood, blinking rapidly, lips parted, breath coming short and fast. His eyes were half-lidded, cheeks flushed, and it took all of Iwaizumi’s self-control to keep from dragging him in once more. He untangled his hands from his shirt and hair and glared up at him.

“Leave,” he said, voice like gravel.

Oikawa gulped and lowered his arms to his sides.

“Leave,” Iwaizumi said again, gesturing at the open doorway. When Oikawa didn’t move, he lowered his voice and growled, “This is your last chance to go. If you don’t take it now, I won’t let you leave until morning.”

Oikawa hesitated another moment and then quietly slipped away. Iwaizumi clenched his teeth tight and resisted the urge to grab him and drag him back. Oikawa went to the doorway and Iwaizumi watched as he tentatively reached out.

And closed the door, still on the inside of the room.

Iwaizumi’s heart raced.

Oikawa slowly faced him, and his chest rose and fell rapidly.

“Is that a promise?” he whispered, breathless.

Iwaizumi swallowed hard.

“Well it was supposed to be a threat but…”

“Fuck,” Oikawa darted forward. “I’ll take it.”

Iwaizumi caught him around the waist and their mouths found one another again in an instant. Oikawa thrust his hands into Iwaizumi’s short hair, holding his face close as their tongues met. Iwaizumi’s fingers found their way under Oikawa’s shirt and he spread his palms across the skin of his back. He pulled him roughly against him, hands wandering impatiently down over the swell of his ass, tugging and yanking at the denim separating him from what he badly wanted to touch.

He was being too eager, he knew. Too needy and desperate and nowhere near as cool and calm he had always hoped he would be should such an opportunity arise. He just wasn’t completely convinced that it all wasn’t some kind of dream, and he wanted to live as much of his fantasy as he could before he woke.

He gripped Oikawa’s ass in both hands and dragged him across the room. Oikawa stumbled with him, letting out a little whine in protest at the sudden movement. When Iwaizumi felt the back of his legs hit the bed, he released his rear and gripped his hips instead, forcing them away, but still keeping the connection between their mouths. In the space he created between their hips, Iwaizumi thumbed off the button to Oikawa’s pants. He didn’t give him a second to even register what he was doing before he had the zipper down as well, and then he shoved the pants down over his hips.

“I-impatient, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa panted against his mouth.

Iwaizumi bit down on his bottom lip, earning a moan.

“Problem with that?” he asked and sat on the edge of the bed, dragging Oikawa’s jeans the rest of the way down to his calves.

Oikawa braced himself against Iwaizumi’s shoulders and stepped out of the pants.

“No,” he said. “No problem here.”

Once he was out of the pants, Iwaizumi grabbed him by the ass once more and yanked him down onto his lap, knees framing his hips in the mattress.

“Good,” he slid his hands under the blue shirt, thumbs hooking on the hem, and forced it up and over his head. Oikawa lifted his arms obediently so he could continue removing the clothing and then immediately dropped his hands to Iwaizumi’s shoulders once the shirt was cast aside.

Iwaizumi pulled his face to his and resumed their breathless kissing while he let his hands wander over Oikawa’s smooth, lithe body. He traced the muscles of his back, pressing his nails into the soft flesh and enticing a shaking moan from the back of his throat. He trailed his palms down his sides and then around to his chest, but Oikawa’s insistent tugging on his shirt prevented him from spending any time there. He allowed the shirt to be stripped from him and then placed a hot, wet kiss to the center of Oikawa’s chest, tongue lapping over the curve of his collarbone.

Oikawa’s nails bit into the skin of Iwaizumi’s shoulders, his head falling back. Iwaizumi thumbed over a nipple and grazed his teeth on Oikawa’s throat, reveling at the shiver the actions coaxed from the man. He watched him greedily, eyes following the course of his Adam’s apple up and down his throat as he gulped.

Iwaizumi was painfully hard now, throbbing with want. His hand traveled down over Oikawa’s boxer briefs, fingers finding their way between his cheeks, stroking.

Oikawa let out a whining whimper, head falling forward once more. He tried to bury his face in the side of Iwaizumi’s throat, but his lips caught his and held him captive instead in another long kiss. Oikawa trembled, arms tightening around his neck, back arching. Iwaizumi’s fingers continued to explore, frustration mounting that there was _still_ a barrier of cloth between them.

He slid his hands underneath Oikawa’s thighs and stood. Oikawa yelped and held tight as Iwaizumi turned and unceremoniously tossed him into the center of the bed. He bounced a few times and then Iwaizumi came down on top of him, instantly grinding their hips together. He leaned down and took one of his nipples into his mouth, teeth grazing over the tender skin.

“ _Fu-fuck…_ ” Oikawa writhed, knees coming up on either side of his hips and squeezing. He bucked upwards, sliding their erections together, interrupted by the goddamn clothes still plaguing both of their lower bodies. Oikawa groaned and groped for Iwaizumi’s jeans. “ _Iwa-wa-chan now_. St-strip… naked. _Now._ ”

It was what Iwaizumi wanted too, but the sudden command coaxed that stubborn side of him out and so instead, he flipped Oikawa onto his stomach and ground against his ass, pulling his wrists around and locking them together at the small of his back. Oikawa let out a shuddering gasp and pressed his face down into the pillow, hips pushing up to meet Iwaizumi’s movement. Iwaizumi hunched over him and bit and kissed and sucked down his spine, leaving bright red marks in his wake. Oikawa’s shoulders flexed, the muscles under the surface of his skin coiling and rippling like silk sheets.

His head turned, but his gaze was shrouded under messy chestnut hair. His mouth gaped open and he panted.

“Iwa-chan,” he moaned. “Unfair…”

Iwaizumi licked his lips, the sound of Oikawa’s trembling words sent a thrill shooting down to the very tips of his toes. He was incredibly aware, almost hyper aware, that he was in complete control, Oikawa submitted beneath him.

He could do anything that he desired.

Anything that he had fantasized about could be realized at this very moment, and that power froze him in place for long seconds.

He never actually thought that he would get to this point. Never thought it was possible to ever get Oikawa in this position, vulnerable and his for the taking.

Just what should he do to him?

Which fantasy should he bring to life?

Oikawa flexed and groaned, “Iwa- _chan_ …”

Iwaizumi wet his lips once more and bent over his prey. He leaned close to his ear and whispered in a low, rough voice,

“What do you want me to do to you?”

Oikawa noticeably shivered, goosebumps rising on his skin.

“I… I want…” he gulped. He let out a petulant whine, “Stop teasing me!” He struggled to get his wrists free but Iwaizumi tightened his hold.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” he said again, tongue tracing the shell of his ear.

Oikawa inhaled deeply, “This is unfair. You’re just trying to embarrass me.”

“So what you want me to do is _embarrassing_ , huh?” Iwaizumi rubbed his hips forward and watched as Oikawa caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I don’t care what you do,” he said stubbornly. “Just do _something_.”

“You don’t care…” Iwaizumi pressed kisses to the tender skin behind his ear. “So you don’t mind if I cut our fun short right here?”

Oikawa huffed, tugged at his wrists again to no avail.

“I want—” he started, voice confident at first and then fizzling out. “Naked.”

Iwaizumi grinned and kissed the back of his neck.

“You want to be naked?”

Oikawa groaned and pressed his face into the pillow again.

“Alright then,” Iwaizumi sat up and finally released his wrists in favor of hooking his fingers in the waistband of his underwear and dragging them down his thighs.

Oikawa brought his arms up and hid them under the pillow as Iwaizumi got rid of the briefs and tossed them across the room.

Iwaizumi spread Oikawa’s legs with one swift movement and settled between them before smoothing his hands up over the swell of his ass, erection throbbing with excitement over the sensation. He gripped his hips and pulled him back, lifting him slightly from the mattress on his knees. He planted a kiss to the small of his back and then traveled lower.

Oikawa’s head popped off of the pillow with a squeak.

“A-alright that’s enough of that,” he pushed up on his elbows but Iwaizumi pressed a hand between his shoulder blades and forced him back down. “Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of his left cheek and Oikawa squawked.

“Damn brute.” He tried to wiggle out from under Iwaizumi’s hand, but he pushed him down harder.

“Behave,” Iwaizumi commanded.

Oikawa let out an indignant gasp. “What am I… a _dog_? How _dare_ you. I am your  _captain_ and I won't be treated so-”

Iwaizumi spread him open and swiped his tongue over him.

Oikawa flinched and let out a whimpering moan, muffled in the pillow he shoved his face down into. Iwaizumi kept up the motion, hands gripping his hips to keep him in place when he started to slide down. He continued the torture for a long minute before granting him the mercy for which the wordless whines begged. He trailed his tongue and lips up to the small of his back and sucked a dark hickey into his skin. He pulled Oikawa’s hips back and tucked him snugly against his groin, mouth traveling up his spine. He slid one hand underneath him, just coasting by the heat of his arousal and up his chest.

Iwaizumi pulled him as he sat back on his heels. Oikawa slumped against his chest, head rolling back on his shoulder. He was open-mouthed and panting, eyes closed, messy hair plastered over his forehead. Iwaizumi swallowed the thrill of seeing him in such a state of disarray, and planted hot kisses along his shoulder to his neck. His fingers teased at his nipples and Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed, teeth clamping down on his bottom lip.

Iwaizumi kissed his jaw and nudged his face towards him, seeking his mouth. Oikawa’s hand slid between and he leveled him with a petulant glare.

“You just had your tongue in my ass and now you’re trying to stick it in my mouth?”

Iwaizumi licked his fingers and Oikawa’s lids dipped low.

“Are you suggesting that your ass isn’t good enough to eat?”

Oikawa bristled, “Of course it is—”

“Or are you saying your cleaning regime isn’t as flawless as it ought to be?”

“My _ass_ could be on the menu of a _five star restaurant_ —”

Iwaizumi shoved his hand away and silenced him by covering his mouth with his, thrusting his tongue instantly inside. Oikawa made a small sound of protest, but didn’t pull away. Iwaizumi kissed him smugly, basking in yet another victory.

He had never won so many times against the man.

A guy could really get addicted to the rush of such power.

Iwaizumi worked him up with his tongue, fingers teasing his chest, until his hips were rubbing back against him, begging for more. When he couldn’t take it any longer, Iwaizumi let out a groan and lowered Oikawa to the mattress. He peeled himself away from him and stretched across the bed to the night table at the side of it. He fished the bottle of lube out of the drawer and sat back.

“Iwa-chan _hurry_ ,” Oikawa moaned, grinding into the mattress impatiently.

Stubbornness struck again, and Iwaizumi grabbed his hip. He rolled him onto his back, spread his legs and knelt between them. He bent over him and teased his nipple with his tongue, pinning his hands to the bedding.

Oikawa whimpered and bucked forward, seeking friction.

“Unfair,” he said breathlessly. “Iwa…”

Iwaizumi moved up and pressed his lips to his ear.

“What do you want me to do to you?”

Oikawa’s nose scrunched and he gritted out, “ _Fuck off_.”

Iwaizumi sunk his teeth into his throat and Oikawa writhed, let out a gasping moan.

“Is that what you want? Me to fuck off and leave you like this?”

Oikawa tugged at his hands, whining and growling.

“Stop playing around and just… just… _fuck me already_.”

“So _impatient_ ,” Iwaizumi kissed down his chest. “Such a needy, impatient king.”

Oikawa hummed out an irritated sound but didn’t argue. Iwaizumi was almost impressed that his bratty captain was actually biting his tongue for once, but then Oikawa’s knee snapped into his ribs and Iwaizumi grinned. He sat back and finally released his hands, reaching for the lube.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he mumbled and squeezed lube over his fingers.

Oikawa dropped his head back in the pillow, cheeks flushed bright, lips parted. Iwaizumi watched him silently, thinking again that by all accounts, this shouldn’t be happening.

But it was.

So fuck it.

He was going to get the most out of the night before everything went back to normal (or worse) in the morning.

He capped the bottle and tossed it aside. He stared down at him, at his twitching erection flat against his stomach, his spread legs, heaving chest.

It was almost too much. The position so erotic that the throbbing in Iwaizumi’s pants turned painful and he wanted to forget all about his responsibility of preparing Oikawa’s body and just thrust inside him as he was. He bit his lip and rolled Oikawa over to his stomach once more.

Oikawa growled, legs flailing.

“Make up your fucking mind already—”

In defiance, Iwaizumi rolled him onto his back again.

“Iwa—”

He rolled him to his stomach.

A gleeful laugh slipped from him and Iwaizumi’s chest tightened because _fuck_ he liked him. He really liked him. And it was unfair, the soft feeling that filled him as the laugh devolved into a giggle and his shoulders shook with the sound. Iwaizumi had the man’s bare ass in front of him, lube on his fingers, and dick hard enough to break a cinderblock, and there was nothing that he wanted to do more than just bury his nose in the hair at the back of his head and tell him in as many words as it took that _God_ he liked him so much and for so long and the feelings in his chest were so strong that it was probably more like love but that was a concept that seemed too out of reach so he pretended it wasn’t there and he wanted to be able to touch him this way whenever he wanted, he didn’t want whatever this was to end tomorrow morning, and he liked him and he liked him and he liked him.

Iwaizumi bit the inside of his cheek and pulled Oikawa’s hips up and back.

Oikawa’s giggles faded and his fingers curled in the bedding. Iwaizumi massaged his lubed thumb over him and Oikawa sucked in a shuddering breath. Iwaizumi wet his lips and slowly worked a finger inside.

Oikawa tensed immediately, tightening around him. A small sound escaped him, caught in the pillow he pushed his face into. Iwaizumi bit back a groan and pushed in deeper, holding his hip when he tried to pull away. After a minute, he added a second finger and Oikawa whimpered, clenching around him.

Iwaizumi pet over his spine, leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his flushed skin.

“Relax,” he whispered, voice rough with desire. “I need you to relax for me, Baby.”

Oikawa sucked in a sharp breath and melted into the bed, releasing something almost like a purr as he relaxed.

Iwaizumi’s mouth went dry and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t believe he had actually said that out loud. Couldn’t believe he had actually called Oikawa _Baby._ Couldn’t believe Oikawa actually liked it, his tense muscles uncoiling slightly from their tight position, hips canting back against his hand and taking his fingers further inside.

Iwaizumi kissed his back hungrily, fingers moving more fervently, stretching him with impatience.

Soon, Oikawa was whimpering and breathing heavily into the pillow. He trembled and pushed against his hand.

“Iwa…”

The needy hitch in his moan was the final straw.

Iwaizumi retracted his fingers and sat back to struggle out of his pants. Oikawa groaned about the sudden lack of digits inside him and pushed up on his hands. He gazed over his shoulder and Iwaizumi just about came undone at the sight of his hooded, thirsty stare. He gritted his teeth and discarded his boxers with the pants and positioned himself behind Oikawa. He smoothed his hands over his ass, willing his heart to slow, for the tremble to leave his body before Oikawa could notice his sudden nervousness. He found the bottle of lube and busied himself with coating his erection. When he was satisfied, he reached around and dragged Oikawa up, straightening his back until it was pressed flush against his chest.

He forced him to move forward, following behind until they were right up to the headboard at the top of the bed. Oikawa leaned against it, bracing his hands on the wall above it. Iwaizumi peppered his neck and shoulders with slow kisses, sliding his slick arousal between his cheeks.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Oikawa leaned his forehead on the wall. “No more teasing, Iwa-chan.”

And for once, Iwaizumi followed his command. He wet his lips and lined himself up, the head of his shaft nudging at the entrance. Oikawa’s fingers curled against the wall and Iwaizumi kissed the back of his neck. He held his hips still and pushed the slightest bit inside. A sharp inhale of air hissed through Oikawa’s teeth and he went rigid, shoulders lifting towards his ears.

Iwaizumi bit down on his lip until it hurt. Oikawa was tight. He should have spent more time stretching him because he was so tight but he felt _so_ good and Iwaizumi sunk just a little more in, pulling his hips back. Oikawa whined and clenched around him until he could move no further.

He hesitated and started planting fervent kisses to his back, neck, shoulders.

“Breathe,” he urged him. “Breathe, Baby.”

Oikawa let out a trembling breath, goosebumps rising on his skin.

Iwaizumi mouthed at them, “Good. Good. You’re so good.”

Oikawa tilted his head to the side to give him better access as he kissed up to his ear, murmuring praise.

“You’re so good, Baby,” he smoothed a hand from his hip down his thigh. “ _God_ you’re perfect, Oikawa.”

Oikawa made a contradictory sound.

“Your dick is in my ass, Iwa-chan. The least you can do is call me by my name.”

Iwaizumi hummed, biting back a grin. He nuzzled the shell of his ear, “Maybe I will when it’s fully inside.”

“It’s _not yet_?” Oikawa practically wailed. “God… how much is left- are you _kidding_ me?”

Iwaizumi chuckled and pushed further in, causing Oikawa’s breath to hitch.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he choked out, leaning his forehead on the wall again. “Isn’t that too unfair?”

“We’ll find out in a second.”

Iwaizumi held his hips and thrust the rest of the way inside, his groin connecting with Oikawa’s ass. Oikawa cried out, entire body tensing, squeezing around him until Iwaizumi was seeing stars at the satisfaction of it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Oikawa said again, voice tight. “It’s _definitely_ unfair, _fuck_.”

Iwaizumi unlatched one hand from his hip and dragged it up over his stomach to his chest. His kissed his shoulder and thumbed at his nipple. Oikawa groaned and his fingers clenched into fists. Iwaizumi didn’t move inside him, giving him time to adjust, to get used to the feeling. Instead, he teased with his lips, his tongue, his fingers.

Little by little, he relaxed, the tension slowly leaving his shoulders and back. He melted in Iwaizumi’s arms, leaning more heavily against the wall, back arched in an attractive curve from hips to shoulders. Iwaizumi stroked his palms down over his hips to his thighs, curling around to the tender, inner flesh and then up, just missing his dripping and swollen arousal before traveling back up his stomach and chest.

Soon, Oikawa was back to his gasping, needy state, whining every time his hands coasted by his wanting, and otherwise untouched manhood.

“Iwa-chan,” he moaned, head rolling back.

Iwaizumi licked at his ear.

“What do you want me to do to you?”

Oikawa’s whine turned petulant, but instead of bitingly telling Iwaizumi to fuck off again, he said,

“ _Touch me.”_

Iwaizumi stroked his chest.

“I’m touching you.”

“No! You know what I mean!”

Iwaizumi smirked.

“If you want me to touch your cock then I’m gonna need you to beg me, Baby.”

Oikawa was silent for a moment before growling out,

“Never.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, “Your loss.”

He took his hips once more and finally drew his shaft partially out before sinking back inside. Oikawa let out a choking whimper into the wall. Iwaizumi repeated the motion again and again, drawing further out with each stroke. Oikawa started canting his hips backwards, meeting each thrust with a desperate, hiccupping moan, and pleasure coiled thick and hot deep in Iwaizumi’s abdomen.

One of Oikawa’s arms peeled away from the wall and he reached down towards his erection, which bobbed with every snap of Iwaizumi’s hips against him. Iwaizumi caught his wrist before he could touch himself and dragged his arm behind him. He grabbed his other too, pulling it away from the wall, and then locked both wrists together at the small of his back. He held them with one hand and his hip in the other, steadying himself as he continued to thrust into him.

Oikawa let out a sobbing cry and leaned heavily against the wall.

“ _Iwa-wa-chan_ … _un… unfair…”_

Iwaizumi leaned his lips close to his ear.

“ _Beg_.”

Oikawa groaned and Iwaizumi quickened his pace, slamming into him harder.

His breath hitched and he choked.

“ _Please! Please Iwa-chan. Please touch me, touchmetouchmetouchme- please!_ ”

Iwaizumi frantically planted hot, wet kisses to his shoulder, neck, jaw.

“More,” he growled. “Give me more, Baby.”

Oikawa’s head fell back and he sobbed, “ _Iwa-chan please I need it! I need, needneedneedneed it- pleasepleaseplease…”_

He continued to gasp out the broken pleas, sending Iwaizumi’s arousal skyrocketing higher and higher until he was on the very cusp of completely losing himself but _no_ , no no no, he didn’t want it to end so soon. He wanted- _needed_ \- it to last longer. He needed to prolong the pleasure for as long as he could.

He couldn’t let it end.

Iwaizumi slowed his motion and Oikawa cried out in protest, simultaneously trying to pull his arms out of his grasp and pushing back to meet his thrusts.

“ _Please, no, don’t stop._ ”

Iwaizumi buried his face against the side of Oikawa’s throat, breathing him in. He trailed his hand tenderly up his side, around to his chest, to his neck.

“ _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan… I’ll do anything. Please_.”

Iwaizumi gulped.

He wanted to tell him to stay with him. If he’d do anything, then he would ask him to be with Iwaizumi forever. To stay even when morning rolled around. To kiss Iwaizumi every night, give himself to him every night, beg him to touch him every night.

But most importantly, he would ask him to _want_ him.

Without that, none of the rest of it really mattered.

“ _Please_ —” Oikawa whimpered one more time.

Iwaizumi lifted his head, cupped Oikawa’s face in his hand, and kissed him. It was a different kiss from the ones they had shared that night. Though Oikawa still gasped and whined, Iwaizumi didn’t allow the kiss to turn to urgent. He kept it slow and soft, hoping that it would effectively portray his feelings.

_I like you._

_Maybe I love you._

_Don’t let this be only for tonight._

Some of Oikawa’s hazy desperation calmed down and he returned the kiss the way it was given to him.

By the time he ended the kiss, his hips had completely ceased their motion and Oikawa’s breathing had returned to a relaxed tempo. Iwaizumi pulled away, thumb smoothing over his cheekbone gently. Oikawa stared at him, gaze slightly out of it, lashes fluttering.

Iwaizumi swallowed and drew out of him. Oikawa let out a gasp, eyes widening.

“Please Iwa—”

Iwaizumi released his wrists and backed down the bed, pulling him with him. Once far enough from the wall, Iwaizumi eased Oikawa around and laid him out on the mattress. He stretched out over his body, hiked his knees up to his hips, and thrust back inside. Oikawa grabbed at his shoulders and arched his back, crying out.

Iwaizumi resumed his thrusting, the hot friction working him into a senseless state.

“Wha-what’s with you and—” Oikawa moaned, “—changing po-positions?”

Iwaizumi braced himself up on an elbow and kissed his lips.

“I want to see your face,” he whispered when he pulled back.

Oikawa’s hands cupped his head and dragged him down for another kiss, tongue lapping at his, tasting hungrily.

Iwaizumi continued to fuck into him and finally slid a hand between their bodies. The second his fingers circled Oikawa’s shaft, the other man was crying into his lips, fingers tangling in his hair. Iwaizumi broke off the kiss but left his face close, their breath, fast and hot, mingled together and he quickened his thrusting, his stroking.

Oikawa’s voice rose, filling the room with lewd, begging moans to join the slick sounds of their bodies colliding.

“Iwa- _Iwa-chan_ —” Oikawa’s knees tightened around his hips. “I’m… _I’m—”_

“Come,” Iwaizumi gasped. “Come for me, Tooru, Baby.”

And he did. Oikawa let out a cry, head falling back on the pillow, face screwing up in pleasure, and spilled into Iwaizumi’s hand.

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth and thrust roughly into him as he clenched around him in pulsing waves. He found his own release only moments later and a sound he had never made before escaped his lips, a gasping, somewhat bewildered moan.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed and collapsed on top of Oikawa, barely having the good sense to hold most of his weight up on his elbow so as not to crush him.

For a long minute they just lay there, panting. Iwaizumi covered his neck in exhausted kisses and Oikawa tilted his head to grant him access behind his ear. Their hair, slick with sweat, was plastered to their foreheads, and their skin stuck together. Eventually, Iwaizumi pulled himself out of Oikawa and rolled onto his side.

Oikawa lifted quivering hands and shoved his hair away from his face with a groan. He struggled into a sitting position and moved to climb out of the bed. Panic flashed through Iwaizumi and he quickly threw an arm around Oikawa’s waist and hauled him down, tucking his backside to his front.

“Iwa-chan! I need to clean myself up!”

Iwaizumi kept his arm firmly around his waist and buried his face in the back of his neck. Hair tickled his nose but he stayed how he was, even when Oikawa wiggled and attempted to pull away again.

“Iwa-chan—”

“I told you, didn’t I?”

Oikawa fell silent.

Iwaizumi inhaled deeply.

“I told you that you wouldn’t be leaving this room until morning.”

A shiver ran through Oikawa and he relaxed, nestling back against him. Iwaizumi pressed his lips to the back of his neck.

Several quiet moments ticked by and Oikawa murmured,

“What if I have to pee?”

“I think I have an empty bottle in here somewhere…”

Oikawa laughed and elbowed him in the ribs.

“I am _not_ peeing in a fucking _bottle_ when there is a bathroom in perfect working order just outside this door.”

“I gave you the chance to escape and you didn’t take it.”

“How could I risk the opportunity to get Iwa-chan’s dick?”

“A good question.”

Oikawa snorted.

Again, silence permeated the air and a long, slow minute passed. The heady satisfaction of the orgasm was beginning to fade and insecurity took its place. Iwaizumi didn’t like feeling insecure. It was an unfamiliar and unwelcome sensation. But he also didn’t like to talk about the things that plagued his mind.

He accepted that he would have to face at least one, or both, of these unpleasant things that night, and spent the next minute weighing which he’d rather experience _less_.

After making his decision, he spent another minute still gathering up the courage to say what he said next.

“I wasn’t disappointed.”

At first, Oikawa didn’t answer, and Iwaizumi hoped he had already fallen asleep. But then,

“Disappointed?”

Iwaizumi gulped.

“That you were my blind date.”

Oikawa was silent, so Iwaizumi went on,

“I was just worried that Takahiro was playing a prank on me and you were in on it. Truthfully, if there was going to be anyone sitting at that table tonight, I wanted it to be you. More than anything.”

Iwaizumi pressed his face closer to Oikawa’s neck with a cringe. Well, he had gotten the words out. It was difficult, but they were on the table now and Oikawa was free to do with them as he pleased.

“I…” Oikawa slowly traced the line of Iwaizumi’s arm. “I wasn’t disappointed… either.”

Iwaizumi’s heart sped.

“In fact, I was kind of… really happy. Until you pissed me off.”

Iwaizumi chuckled.

Oikawa cleared his throat, “We-well anyway. I’m too tired to talk about this right now, so let’s just save it for tomorrow.”

Tomorrow.

Iwaizumi was terrified of tomorrow.

He hoped it’d never come.

He wanted to live forever in _this_ moment, with Oikawa there in his arms. He didn’t know what tomorrow offered, and he didn’t want to find out. So long as the chance that Oikawa wouldn’t be in his bed by the time he woke up existed, Iwaizumi didn’t want tomorrow to ever come.

But Oikawa was already settling in, mumbling about being sticky but a shower could wait until morning.

And no matter how hard he tried, Iwaizumi couldn’t stop tomorrow from coming. So he quietly pulled the blanket over both of them, switched off the lamp, casting the room in darkness, and lay back in his place behind Oikawa. He kissed his neck and nuzzled his hair, inhaled his scent deep into his lungs.

“Good night,” he murmured.

Oikawa yawned, “Good night, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, dreaded tomorrow, and fell asleep.

And when he woke the next morning, Oikawa was still there.

They had moved. Iwaizumi rolled to his back, Oikawa facing him with arm over his stomach and leg over his thighs. His head rested on his chest and a pool of drool collected under his open mouth.

Iwaizumi stared groggily down at the mess of chestnut hair tickling his shoulder, wondering if he was still dreaming. But the soreness of his hips and legs proved that he wasn’t.

Oikawa was still there.

He hadn’t disappeared, like Iwaizumi had expected and feared.

He gulped and stared at the ceiling until Oikawa stirred, mumbling under his breath and squeezing Iwaizumi around the middle. He eventually fully woke and lifted his head, rubbing at the drool clinging to his chin. He glanced around sleepily and then hummed when his eyes fell on Iwaizumi.

“Mornin’,” he yawned and rested his head on his chest once more.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Iwaizumi said it before he could think better of it.

Oikawa stiffened next to him, breath catching.

“Je-Jesus,” he whispered. “I knew my ass was powerful, but to make you fall in love after just one time…”

“It’s been longer than that. Really long. The whole time… probably.”

Neither of them spoke for a minute. Iwaizumi continued to stare at the ceiling and Oikawa’s head remained stationary on his chest.

Then,

“Well this is awkward.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes slowly slid shut.

“I mean,” Oikawa went on. “This is _really_ awkward. Here I had a whole courtship planned out, even spent most of last night thinking it up while you were catching up with your beauty sleep, and now I don’t even get to utilize it.”

Iwaizumi sucked in a sharp breath.

“ _What_?”

“Hm? What? Did you really think I was the type to let just _anybody_ fuck my ass on the first date? Iwa-chan it’s like you don’t know me at all. Maybe you don’t have standards but _I_ —”

“I do have standards,” Iwaizumi interrupted. “My standard is _you_.”

“Ah! That’s what I was going to say!” Oikawa lifted his head and glared down at him, nose scrunching. “Stop stealing my cool guy lines!”

Iwaizumi stared up at him and then slowly reached up and cupped his face.

“Oikawa…”

“Whatever happened to _Baby_?”

“Baby,” Iwaizumi immediately corrected himself and Oikawa’s cheeks flushed, suddenly bashful despite being the one to suggest it. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Oikawa hesitated for a moment and then crawled on top of him, straddled his hips.

“Okay.” His eyes glinted with mischief as he snagged both of Iwaizumi’s wrists and pressed them down into the mattress over his head. “I’ve just got one question for you.”

He leaned down and gently trailed the tip of his nose across his cheek to his ear. Iwaizumi swallowed and shivered, goosebumps rising on his skin as Oikawa purred the next words,

“What do you want me to do to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I would ask for forgiveness if I thought I did anything wrong.
> 
> (I was half asleep when I wrote the ending so oops it's a little anticlimactic.)
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
